Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園– Danganronpa 3 – The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen) is a TV anime series that began airing in July 2016, which is being directed by Seiji Kishi at Lerche. It is not an anime adaptation of any game, but a completely original new story supervised by the series creator, Kazutaka Kodaka. The anime is intended to be the conclusion of the Hope's Peak Series within the Danganronpa franchise, as Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony focuses on a new environment and new characters. The anime is split into two Arcs: [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Future Arc|''Future Arc]], the first chapter, is a sequel to ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It follows Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina and twelve other Future Foundation members in one last killing game. Despair Arc, the second chapter, is a prequel to the entire series. It tells the backstory of the Remnants of Despair and explains how they got corrupted.Gematsu The two arcs aired concurrently with one another: Future Arc ''was aired on July 11 and continued to air every Monday, while ''Despair Arc was aired July 14 and continues every Thursday.Official Twitter Post revealing Air Dates The episodes are meant to be watched in this order and the two arcs shouldn't be viewed separately. /Hope Arc/, the final episode, is a special, airing after the previous two chapters have ended. It acts as the conclusion to the Hope's Peak Academy arc. Hope Arc was aired on September 29. On June 23, 2016, Funimation, the company which subbed and dubbed the previous ''Danganronpa'' Anime, revealed that they would air the episodes subbed.Funimation's Summer 2016 Simulcasts On July 13, 2016, Funimation announced that both Future Arc and Despair Arc would be added to their Summer 2016 Broadcast Dub line-up, to be aired on August 10 and August 11, respectively. In 2018, Cornflakes produced a Danganronpa 3 stage adaptation. Series Summary :"Danganronpa returns with two brand new arcs! Despair Arc takes place before season one of the anime with Hajime Hinata in a tale of despair. Future Arc continues after the hit game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair following Makoto Naegi in a new death game." - Official synopsisFunimation: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope’s Peak High School Development The anime was first teased on December 2, 2015, at the presentation press conference held by Spike Chunsoft. The teaser picture includes Kyoko, Aoi, and Makoto in handcuffs. Originally, the plan was to make an anime of Danganronpa 2. This is seen in the teaser trailer: Similar to how the very first teaser trailer for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls started off misleadingly by implying that the upcoming installment is a game about the daily lives of the first two games' cast before The Tragedy, the first trailer for the Danganronpa 3 anime starts with a "2''" fading in from the back, as if to announce an anime of ''Danganronpa 2. The sudden appearance of Monokuma, however, "shatters the fans' hope", leading to the actual announcement, just like in the Danganronpa Another Episode teaser. Originally, the plan was to create something that would involve Class Trials, but because it would be "too painful for the students of Hope's Peak Academy to kill each other again", the creators decided to conclude with an anime. They believed that the story can only be told through an anime and if they made a game instead of an anime, they might not have been able to do the serious things they had planned for it. Although there won't any investigation elements, there will be suspense. On March 22, 2016, a Famitsu Weekly issue showed twelve new characters connected to the Future Foundation.Famitsu Weekly Article A new trailer revealed the names and basic plots of the two upcoming chapters. According to the trailer, Future Arc will include a new killing game and "hope will kill hope" (implying that the 16 Future Foundation members are forced to kill each other), despite what Kodaka said earlier. Before the trailer was revealed, Kodaka mentioned misleading information in his Twitter account, saying that the Remnants of Despair will not have any role in the story as well as implying that they will not be seen in the future, which upset fans. However, as the trailer revealed, they will actually have a whole chapter dedicated to them. Kodaka apologized and confessed that it had been just a lie: "I apologize to everyone I worried with my tweets the other day. I was feeling up to being a little mischievous and showing off the amplitude between despair and hope. A mischievous heart is a driving force between the things I make, but it’s not good to lie. I'm fine with getting comments like "what a horrible prank, Kodaka" or "I like what he makes, but he's a bad person” until you're satisfied". Theme and Ending Songs On May 10, 2016, it was revealed that the opening theme for Despair Arc will be performed by the band binaria and will be called Kami-iro Awase (カミイロアワセ, lit. Matching the Color of God).binaria to Perform Danganronpa 3 Anime's 'Despair Arc' Opening Theme Song While the ending theme will be performed by Megumi Ogata as Nagito Komaeda called Zettai Kibō Birthday (絶対希望バースデー). On May 17, 2016, it was revealed that the opening theme for Future Arc will be performed by Maon Kurosaki and TRUSTRICK, composed of Billy and Sayaka Kanda, and it will be called DEAD OR LIE.Opening for Danganronpa 3 information While the ending theme will be performed by TRUSTRICK and will be called Recall THE END. Main Cast ''Future Arc'' ---- ''Despair Arc'' List of Episodes Videos Trivia *''Hope Arc'' was released on the same day as Koichi Kizakura's birthday. External Links English: *'Animax Asia': *'Crunchyroll': *'Funimation': Japanese: *'NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan': *'Official Website': References ru:Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy es:Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy pl:Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academyro:Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Category:Anime Category:Hope's Peak Series